Saimin Kuoh Gakuen
by The Black Phenex
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah cerita dimana si tokoh protagonis (Naruto) yang mendapatkan hipnotis yang bisa melakukan apa yang dia suka dan menyerang gadis di sekolah.
1. Chapter 1

~Saimin Kuoh Gakuen~

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adult, Harem, Drama, Romance,

Rated : M++ , 18+

Warning : AU, OOC, Miss-typo(s), dont like? dont read then

Pairing : Naruto x …

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mendapatkan hipnotis.

Ini dimulai ketika gudang milik kakekku yang sudah meninggal terbakar tahun lalu.

Karena tidak ada yang bisa merawatnya, mungkin karena iklim musim dingin yang kering amat berbahaya, gudangnya yang tiba-tiba terbakar sudah terbakar habis. Sampah dan alat pertanian sudah berubah menjadi abu.

Karena aku tidak tinggal disana, aku tidak terlibat dalam kekacauan ini. Namun, untuk memeriksa sisa-sisa kebakaran, aku pergi bersama dengan keluargaku untuk mengunjungi tempat kejadiannya.

Saat itulah aku secara tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang bersinar di reruntuhan yang hangus.

Kenapa ini berkilauan atau bagaimana bisa benda ini tidak berubah menjadi abu dalam kebakaran ini, aku tidak tahu itu. Bahkan polisi dan petugas pemadam kebakaran harusnya sudah menginvestigasi area ini dengan seksama.

Tetapi, hanya akulah yang melihatnya secara kebetulan-dan mengambilnya. Menyembunyikan hal ini dari orang tuaku, aku membawanya ke rumah dengan cara menaruhnya di bagasi secara diam-diam.

Dan identitas dari apa yang kutemukan ini-adalah buku yang menjelaskan metode dari hipnotis. Meskipun awalnya aku tidak yakin, setelah berhasil mempengaruhi orang tuaku, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesenanganku.

Selama aku memiliki ini, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan. Terutama kepada '_Wanita'_.

Aku menghabiskan setengah tahun mempelajari seluruh isi dari bukunya, dan sekarang waktunya untuk berlatih sudah tiba.

Akademi Swasta Kuoh Gakuen; meskipun ini terdaftar sebagai sekolah yang menyiapkan muridnya masuk ke perguruan tinggi khususnya untuk perempuan, kemampuan akademisnya berada di atas tingkat menengah. Ini adalah sekolah yang seperti itu.

Aku, yang masih kelas 2 SMA, sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah, pergi menuju ke tujuanku.

Meskipun aku mendapatkan hipnotis, aku, yang tidak punya kekasih, apalagi kenalan perempuan, aku mulai memikirkan sesuatu.

Bagaimana caranya aku menghipnotis seorang wanita?

Hipnotis yang aku miliki tidaklah sempurna. Sekali dilakukan, ini memungkinkan untuk memenuhi mimpi apapun. Namun, lama-lama ini akan menuju ke titik yang semakin sulit.

Setidaknya, butuh beberapa waktu untuk menanamkan sugesti hipnotis.

Selanjutnya, ada syarat yang mengharuskanku untuk berduaan dengan target. Jika ada gangguan di sekitar kami, sugestinya tidak bisa didengar olehnya.

Membuat situasi dimana aku bisa berduaan dengan wanita, dan tanpa gangguan apapun. Ini adalah hambatan pertama.

"Ah, syukurlah aku menemukannya."

Entah mengapa aku bisa melihat kalau masalah ini bisa kuatasi.

"_Perawatan mental_."

Saat ini, aku berada di lantai satu di bangunan baru Akademi Kuoh, tepat di sebelah ruang teknik. Di lorong yang biasanya tidak dilalui kecuali sedang dibersihkan, disanalah tempatnya.

Ruangan yang digunakan untuk konseling murid. Ruang konseling.

Ini adalah tempat bagi murid yang mengalami masalah dalam memilih karir atau hubungan sosial. Siapapun bisa datang kesini dan mendapatkan bimbingan.

Jika disini, maka tidak akan ada yang mengganggu dan ini bisa dijadikan alasan untuk berduaan. Selama aku menghipnotis konselornya, maka ini adalah ruangan yang sempurna.

Selanjutnya, mungkin yang membuat ini semakin sulit untuk ditemukan murid, jalan yang menuju kesini hampir tidak diperhatikan oleh murid, dan juga struktur bangunannya membuat sulit bagi orang luar untuk memsukinya.

Ini benar-benar ideal.

"Aku akan mengetuk pintunya."

Aku sebelumnya sudah memesan tempatnya. Nampaknya disana ada kotak suara di depan ruang, jadi murid cukup mengisi nama mereka dan menunggu gilirannya.

*thud thud*-aku mengetuk pintunya dengan pelan. Meskipun aku sudah merencanakan dengan matang, tapi aku masih gugup.

"Masuklah."

Jawaban datang dari balik pintu ini. Sepertinya konselornya adalah perempuan.

"Halo."

Saat ini, aku memutar gagang pintunya dan masuk.

Jika aku harus mendeskripsikan bagian dalam dari ruangan ini dengan satu kata, maka aku akan mengatakan "rapi".

Di ruang yang nampaknya tidak ada debu ini ada sofa yang kelihatannya nyaman, yang pernah kulihat di Ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Meja yang elegan ada disampingnya, membuat suasana seperti ruang tamu.

Dengan adanya rak buku dan ornament di sekeliling ruangan, interior dari ruangannya terasa luas.

Ini adalah tempat latihanku dimana aku akan menjalankan rencanaku…itulah niat awalku.

"Makasih sudah datang."

Konselor yang berada di tengah ruangan membuka mulutnya. Aku mendengar suara yang jelas, mengingatkanku kepada bel yang berbunyi.

Tanpa berpikir, kekuatan berkumpul di pundaku karena aku sudah terlalu senang.

"Halo."

*grin*–memiringkan kepalanya dengan memberikan senyuman, nona konseling ini benar-benar cantik.

Dari penampilannya saja, tidak diragukan lagi dia nampaknya adalah seorang mahasiswi. Meskipun dia terlihat dewasa, aura mudanya masih belum menghilang. Sementara pakaiannya cukup rapi, malahan aku bisa melihat pahanya yang menggoda dari bawah roknya.

Rambut Silvernya panjang dan lurus, dan juga halus seolah-olah itu akan menyentuhku di kereta yang ramai.

"…? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Ah, tidak, aku tidak mengira kalau aku akan mendaptkan konseling dari seorang wanita."

Aku tahu bahwa seseorang yang ahli dalam konseling direkrut oleh sekolah ini, tapi aku tidak memikirkan siapa orang ini.

Ini adalah kebiasaan burukku. Aku masih payah dalam beberapa hal. Aku harus segera mengatasinya.

"Begitu ya? Seperti yang kuduga, aku tidak terlalu dikenal oleh murid-murid."

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu."

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diri dulu. Namaku **Rossweisse**."

Setelah Rossweisse menunjukkan eskpresinya yang kecewa, dia sekali lagi membungkuk kepadaku. Menundukkan kepalanya secara halus, pemandangan dari rambutnya yang jatuh ke pipinya amat seksi.

Setelah aku juga memperkenalkan diriku, aku lalu duduk.

"Meskipun ini adalah Ruangan Konseling, isi dari konselingnya tidak perlu terlalu serius. Aku tidak masalah bila kamu datang dengan masalah yang sepele, jadi santai saja."

"O-ok."

Saat aku duduk, aku melihat ke Rossweisse yang duduk di seberangku. Mungkin karena aku dekat dengannya, kecemasanku mulai muncul dengan liar.

"Aku akan menyiapkan tehnya. Kamu mau minum apa?"

"Aku mau minum yang ringan saja. Aku akan minum apapun"

"Fufuu. Kalau gitu, aku buat teh hitam ya."

Saat Rossweisse berdiri, aku melihat punggungnya selagi dia berjalan ke tempat dimana cangkir teh disimpan.

Dengan tetap duduk, aku fokus ke bagian bawah dari sesosok yang pergi itu.

Kedua kakinya ditutupi oleh celana ketat hitam yang ramping dan melengkung karena menahan pantat kecil diatasnya. Saat dia membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil cangkir teh dari laci, aku bisa melihat garis pinggangnya di atas roknya.

"Ok, ini dia."

Karena Rossweisse mulai mengarahkan badannya kepadaku, aku menegakkan punggungku karena panik.

"Ini minumanmu."

"Ini bulat kan?"

Mungkin karena aku sedang gugup, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan baik. Cangkirnya kecil dan bulat ya.

Sementara masih terlihat tenang, Rossweisse mulai meminum tehnya.

"…"

Dia sedang menunggu. Mungkin menungguku bicara dan memecahkan keheningan ini.

Meskipun ini adalah konseling, sepertinya konselingnya tidak langsung terjadi. Ya, memang ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau bicarakan saat sedang panik.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling sebelum pandanganku mengarah ke jam tanganku.

"Um, berapa lama waktu konsultasinya?"

"Karena tidak ada yang bilang akan kesini lagi hari ini, waktunya tidak ditentukan."

"Ya, bagaimana jika seseorang datang di tengah-tengah…"

"Jangan khawatir. Jika kamu mau, apa perlu pintunya aku kunci? Ruangan ini sudah kedap suara kok, jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengar percakapan kita."

Rossweisse dengan lembut menjelaskannya kepadaku. Ini terasa seperti aku sudah merasa baikan karena berbincang dengannya. Tetapi, sepertinya kebanyakan murid tidak tahu kalau konselornya amat menakjubkan.

Mungkinkah ada alasan dibalik itu?

"Um, kalau gitu, ini tak apa kan?"

Sementara aku masih waspada, ini juga bagian dari permainannya.

Aku mencoba menekan rasa gemetar di mulutku saat aku mulai berakting.

Rossweisse mungkin berpikir kalau aku sedang cemas. Bahkan jika dia ragu, dia tidak akan menanyakannya. Pintunya terkunci dengan *clink* dan suaranya menggema di ruangan.

"Um, sebelum konsultasinya dimulai, bolehkah aku melakkan tes mental kepada Rossweisse -san?"

"Tes mental…kah?"

"Maaf. Karena aku tidak tahu orang seperti apa Rossweisse -san, aku agak khawatir apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu untuk melakukan konsultasi."

Pendekatan ini lumayan bagus.

Menggunakan dalih akan menguji konselor, hipnotisnya bisa dimulai.

Andaikan ini gagal, maka konselornya tidak tahu kalau aku akan menghipnotisnya, aku bisa pergi dengan alasan yang ingin aku coba.

"Iya, tak masalah. Ujilah aku semaumu."

Membuat pose yang imut itu, Rossweisse menerimanya.

Aku bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan baik ini. Bukannya merasal bersalah, perasaanku malah bergembira.

"Kalau gitu… lihatlah kesini."

Dari tasku, aku mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen. Tanpa keraguan apapun, Rossweisse melihat ke pulpen itu.

"Seperti ini?"

"Tidak, lihatlah sedikit ke ujungnya. Ya benar, lihatlah di ujungnya. Lihatlah dengan seksama selama mungkin."

"Di dekat ujungnya… ada sesuatu yang tertulis kan?"

"Iya, tolong lihat itu dengan seksama."

Ujung pulpen ini adalah kristalisasi dari darah, keringat, dan air mataku. Ujung dari pulpennya adalah sebuah gambar yang aku buat sendiri.

Aku membuat gambar yang berupa salinan dari buku kakek yang digunakan untuk hipnotis.

Rossweisse mencoba memahami gambarnya.

Namun, meskipun gambarnya jelas, ini tidak mungkin untuk mengetahui gambar apa itu. Ini tidak hanya menguras konsentrasinya, tapi juga bisa melelahkan matanya.

"Entah mengapa…..bentuknya aneh ya."

"Tolong lihat dengan seksama lagi. Gambar apa yang ada disana?"

Meskipun dia lelah, pandangan Rossweisse tidak berpaling dari gambarnya. Untuk mengetahui gambar apa itu, dia sekarang menjadi putus asa.

Dia melakukannya dengan serius. Syukurlah. Lagipula, ini berhasil.

Sampai titik dimana dia tidak bisa menyadarinya, aku membalikkan pulpennya di arah yang dia tidak akan bisa melihatnya dengan baik.

Dengan begitu, setelah dia meningkatkan konsentrasinya lagi, ini sudah waktunya untuk masuk ke tahap selanjutnya.

Aku menggoyangkan pulpennya ke samping.

"…"

"…"

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Dengan tingkah yang sama, Rossweisse benar-benar mengikuti gerakan dari pulpennya. Jadi agar tidak mengeluarkan suara sebisa mungkin, aku diam-diam menggerakkan tanganku.

Dengan perlahan, kesadaranku hanya berkonstrasi kepada mata Rossweisse .

Keadaan di Ruang Konseling yang sunyi membuat hipnotisku berjalan lancar. Karena hal ini, waktu yang dibutuhkan lebih cepat dari perkiraanku.

Setelah memasuki tahap sugesti, ini memungkinkan untuk membatasi kelima indera dari seseorang. Sementara, dalam hal ini, itu adalah mata, sekali masuk, itu bisa membatasi indera lainnya. Dengan melakukan ini, ini mudah untuk membuat kondisi dimana informasi dimasukkkan hanya dengan satu sumber saja.

"….."

Secara bertahap, aku meningkatkan osilasi dari pulpenya. Dengan mengatakan itu, aku membatasi jaraknya sampai hanya bisa dilihat dalam jangkauan penglihatanya. Gerakan yang besar masih bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Aku terus melihat ke mata Rossweisse. Aku memeriksa apakah ada tanda darinya untuk berkedip.

Pada awalnya, dia berkedip seperti biasa. Memang sih manusia itu berkedip. Namun, setelah mengalami induksi ini, dia akan berhenti berkedip bahkan setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Ada fenomena dimana pemain Kendo berkonsentrasi dan tidak berkedip, dan ini adalah hal yang sama. Secara terus menerus, bisa aku pastikan kalau dia tidak melihat apapun selain pulpennya saja.

Aku memastikan bahwa jarum jam di pergelangan tanganku yang satunya sudah berputar secara penuh. Jika aku menunggu terlalu lama, dia mungkin akan lupa berkedip meski sudah 3 menit berlalu.

Sekarang waktunya.

"…lama-lama, kelopak matamu menjadi semakin berat."

Dengan sengaja aku membisikkan suara itu sekecil mungkin. Mengayunkan pulpennya ke bawah, aku menggoyangkannya, menjatuhkan gambar ke target. Rossweisse tidak menjawab. Namun, seolah-olah dia telah tertelan oleh kata-kataku, kelopak matanya semakin berat sebelum menutup.

Sepertinya, dia menuju ke pikirannya yang paling dalam.

"Ok! Sekarang, buka matamu."

"…eh, huh?"

Saat itu juga, aku membangunkan Rossweisse dengan suara yang jelas.

Rossweisse masih tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi barusan. Namun, secara bertahap, dia akhirnya bisa mengembalikan ketenangannya.

"Um, itu tadi tes mental kan?"

"Iya, sudah selesai. Aku sudah mendapatkan hasilnya. Aku yakin bahwa Houjou-san bisa dipercaya."

"Baklah. Kalau begitu…"

Rossweisse secara energik membuat senyuman yang bahagia sambil menempelkan kedua tangannya.

"….."

Mengincar momen ini, aku sekali lagi meletakkan pulpen di depannya.

Kembali ke kesadarannya, dan dari sana, dijatuhkan lagi. Ini adalah hal yang biasa disaat manusia merasa lega, maka mereka ada di titik paling rentannya.

Dengan melakukan itu, ini memmungkinan bagi kesadarannya untuk jauh lebih dalam dengan mudah daripada sebelumnya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun kali ini, kelopak matanya menurun dan matanya tertutup.

"…..tolong buka matamu. Tolong berkediplah."

"…"

Kali ini, agar tidak membangunkannya, aku memberikannya instruksi dengan suara yang lirih.

Menerima kata-kata yang masuk dari telinganya, Rossweisse membuka matanya. Ini hal yang sama seperti menoleh ke kanan setelah diberitahu untuk menoleh ke kanan.

"…"

Pupil mata Rossweisse yang terbuka sedang melihat ke sekitar, seolah-olah tidak melihat apapun, sambil melihat ke ruangan yang kosong.

_Berhasil!_

Aku dengan rahasia melakukant Gut-Pose. Saat sudah sampai ke tahap ini, sebagian besarnya, ini berhasil.

Saat ini, dia berada di tempat paling dalam di hatinya.

"Sekarang, kamu berada di kondisi yang paling nyaman dan nikmat. Lepas dari semua rasa sakit, tidak ada penderitaan. Ini sangat bahagia, yang membuatmu ingin berada di kondisi ini selamanya."

"…"

"Dan juga, dengan mengikuti arahanku, kamu akan bisa tetap berada di kondisi ini. lagipula, ini karena kedatangankulah kamu bisa berada di kondisi ini…"

Rossweisse tidak menjawab. Aku sedikit khawatir mengenai apakah dia ini mendengarkan sugestiku atau tidak, tapi mungkin ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulakukan.

Maka dari itu, ayo buat ini mudah dimengerti. Jika instruksi ini dituruti, maka dia haursnya patuh terhadap perintahku.

"Mulai sekarang, saat aku berbicara kepadamu, maka jawablah. Apa kamu paham?"

"…iya."

Aku mendapatkan jawaban! Mantap!

Jadi untuk memastikan agar tidak gagal, mari lanjutkan secara pelan-pelan. Ketidaksabaran adalah suatu hal yang dilarang di penaklukan pertama.

"Kondisimu saat ini, apakah sangat nyaman?"

"…iya."

"Kamu akan ingin selalu berada di kondisi ini."

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu…. Mulai sekarang, meski dalam waktu normal, saat aku memberimu instruksi 'Ayo main bersama', kamu akan berada di kondisi ini. Ini hanya akan terjadi ketika kata-kata ini diucapkan oleh mulutku, dan bukan orang lain. Saat aku tidak ada di sekitar, kamu tidak bisa berada di kondisi ini."

"…iya."

"Dan juga, kamu tidak akan bisa mengingat hal apapun yang terjadi dalam kondisi ini. namun, semua yang kamu ceritakan disini tertidur di dalam hatimu. Jika kamu melakukannya, kondisi ini akan menjadi lebih nyaman dan bahagia."

"…iya."

Ok, ini berjalan lancar sejauh ini.

Selanjutnya adalah sentuhan terkahir. Aku mendekati tubuh Rossweisse.

"…"

"…"

Meskipun aku menelan ludah ketika melihat ekspresi polos dari wajah Rossweisse, aku tidak boleh merusaknya. Aku masih tidak yakin.

Ini adalah konseling. Ini mustahil untuk membuang kemungkinan yang bisa saja salah.

Secara perlahan aku menjulurkan tanganku-

"…"

_*squish*_-aku mencubit pipinya.

Untuk melihat apakah dia akan bangun dari hipnotis karena rasa sakit ini, untuk melihat apakah dia sedang bersandiwara atau tidak. Hipnotis ini tidak mudah untuk dipatahkan dengan rasa sakit. Itulah yang terjadi dengan orang tuaku.

Lagipula, meskipun semua ini adalah sandiwara, aku masih bisa lolos karena ingin mencobanya.

"…"

Aku tidak bisa memecahkannya.

Meskipun pipi Rossweisse sudah aku cubit dengan kuat sampai berubah menjadi merah, tidak ada responnya.

"Ini…berhasil."

Keberhasilan pertamaku. Kegembiraanku langsung meroket dengan perkataanku.

Selanjutnya, dengan keberhasilan pertamaku, ada kesalahan hitung yang menyenangkan.

Ruangan Konseling yang awalnya ingin aku gunakan sebagai tempat persembunyianku, dan juga konselor yang akan aku gunakan sebagai pelayan ternyata dia cantik juga.

Bersama dengan kesuksesanku, aku juga mendapatkan panen pertamaku. Aku mendapatkan tempat untuk keinginanku.

Aku yakin. Ini adalah awal dari kehidupan-mimpiku.

Kepada hipnotis yang memberiku jalan ke kehidupan terbaikku, aku ucapkan terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

~Saimin Kuoh Gakuen~

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adult, Harem, Drama, Romance,

Rated :

Warning : AU, OOC, Miss-typo(s), dont like? dont read then

Pairing : Naruto x …

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Arc- Rossweise Kehilangan Kesadaran

Rossweisse, sebuah kecantikan di dalam ruangan konseling ini sedang jatuh ke dalam keadaan terhipnotis. Dia sudah tidak berdaya dan duduk di sofa.

Dengan rambut panjangnya. Hembusan nafas keluar dari bibir pinknya, dan pupil lebarnya memandang kehampaan. Jasnya yang sedikit menunjukkan kulitnya sekarang tampak menggoda.

"…"

Karena berada dalam keadaan setengah sadar, alam bawah sadarnya tidak bisa mengelak dari perkataanku, apalagi menolaknya.

Seperti halnya dengan melihat ke kanan ketika disuruh untuk memperhatikan ke kanan adalah insting dari manusia, bagi Rossweisse dengan kondisi yang seperti saat ini, bisikanku adalah segalanya.

"…pertama-tama-"

Aku mendekat ke Rossweisse. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya bagiku untuk sedekat ini kepada wanita yang baru saja kutemui.

Aku membelai stocking hitamnya. Meskipun permukaannya kasar, sensasi dari pahanya yang kenyal ditransmisikan ke tanganku melalui sehelai kain tipis.

"Hari ini panas ya? Lepaskan jasmu."

"…ok."

Meskipun ini awal musim semi, hari ini memang cukup panas. Meski begitu, tidak perlu juga untuk melepaskan pakaian.

Meski ini tidak masuk akal, jika sesorang menjelaskan alasannya di setiap instruksinya, maka ini mebuat semakin mudah untuk hipnotisnya memberikan efek. Ini mungkin adalah masalah dalam hal tingkat penerimaan.

Rossweisse melepaskan jaket hitamnya dengan gerakan yang lambat. Normalnya, dia tidak akan telanjang dengan hanya melepaskan jaketnya, tapi karena Rossweisse melepaskan jaketnya sendiri, ini mirip dengan pertunjukkan telanjang.

Ketika dia hanya memakai kaos, bentuk dari payudaranya, yang lebih besar dari dugaanku, terlihat ketat di kaosnya. Bahkan aku bisa melihat pakaian dalamnya jika aku memfokuskan mataku.

Tanpa memindahkan kondisinya saat ini, aku tanpa ampun menggenggam payudara kiri Rossweisse dengan tangan kananku.

"Ini lembut."

Payudara pertama yang aku sentuh amat lembut. Ini seperti tanganku sedang meremas jeli yang kenyal. Saat aku meremasnya dengan kuat, hanya jariku saja yang membelai dadanya.

Saat ini, Rossweisse tetap memiliki tatapan yang kosong dan tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa.

"…"

"Seperti yang kuduga. Saat tidak ada reaksi, ini jadi membosankan ya."

Meskipun aku meraba payudaranya dengan penuh nafsu, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku, aku harusnya menikmati ini lebih lagi. Saat aku bingung mau melakukan apa lagi, aku membuka mulutku.

"…masturbasi. Dengan kata lain, apakah kamu pernah melakukannya?"

"Iya…"

"Kalau begitu, ingatlah itu. Tak apa jika kamu melakukannya sendiri. Ingatlah sensasi kenikmatan pada waktu itu, secara perlahan."

"O…k."

Reaksinya tiba-tiba muncul. Pipi Rossweisse berubah warna menjadi memerah seolah-olah dia sedang terkenan demam. Dalam kondisi ini, aku sekali lagi menyentuh dadanya. Pertama, aku meremasnya dengan lembut dan membelainya. Lalu, aku menggoyangkannya.

Dengan sentuhanku, indera dan ingatan Rossweisse pada hari itu bergabung menjadi satu, terus memaksanya untuk mengingat kenikmatan itu.

Dan perasaan yang dia keluarkan dari ingatannya mulai sinkron dengan kenikmatan yang tubuhnya rasakan saat ini.

"Apakah ini, terasa nikmat?"

"Iy…iya…"

"Semakin sering kamu disentuh oleh tangan ini, kamu akan bisa mengingat kenikmatan ini."

Dari sana, aku menyentuh tempat lain selain dadanya. Area di sekitar paha, leher, dan lengan atasnya sudah aku belai.

Responnya, Rossweisse mulai menunjukkan reaksinya, bahkan ketika aku menyentuh area selain dadanya. Ini menjadi seperti yang aku katakan tadi.

"Sedikit demi sedikit, kenikmatannya semakin meningkat. Kenikmatanmu sekarang adalah 1…dan berubah menjadi 2….saat nomornya bertambah, ini akan terasa semakin nikmat."

Saat dia mengingatnya, sentuhanku akan menodai tubuhnya dengan kenikmatan. Dan setelah mengingat itu, aku akan menyentuhnya lagi. Dengan sedikit tambahan, kenikmatan akan berkumpul di tubuhnya. Saat manusia percaya akan sesuatu, maka itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Ini seperti Placebo yang sedang diterapkan langsung ke otak.

"Ah…aah-…"

"3."

"-!"

Dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, Rossweisse mengangkat dagunya. Saat kekuatan memasuki pundaknya, seluruh tubuhnya mengejang secara tidak natural.

Setelah kondisi ini berjalan beberapa saat, ketegangan di pundaknya telah menghilang. Sekujur tubuhnya sekarang sudah lemas, dan air liur mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

Mungkin, ini ya yang disebut dengan klimaks?

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya.

"Haa…aaah…"

Rossweisse mengeluarkan hembusan nafas yang panjang.

Aku masih belum melepaskannya dari kenikmatan yang disebabkan oleh hipnotisku. Dengan kata lain, meski dia sudah klimaks, kenikmatanya terus menerus bertambah.

Aku secara perlahan menempatkan tanganku ke rok Rossweisse.

Saat ujung jariku merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, aku memegang sesuatu yang basah.

Ini seperti yang kuduga.

"Aku melakukannya…"

Karena aku sudah sampai sejauh ini, aku hanya perlu terus melanjutkannya.

Aku tidak bisa menahan kesenanganku lagi. Rasa dari kepuasan yang kumiliki mengenai mendominasi wanita berubah menjadi keinginan untuk memperkosanya.

Apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang sudah ditentukan.

"Mulai sekarang, apapun yang aku lakukan, kamu tidak akan menyadarinya. Kamu harus tetap tidak tahu terhadap apa yang aku lakukan. Tak apa jika kamu tetap mengobrol denganku, tapi apapun yang terjadi, kamu tidak akan menyadari tindakanku."

"…iya."

"Mulai sekarang, kamu akan dilepaskan dari kondisi menakjubkan ini. Namun, kamu akan mematuhi semua perintah yang telah aku buat sampai saat ini. Jika tidak, mungkin saja kamu tidak akan bisa memasuki keadaan nikmat ini lain kali. Maka dari itu, patuhilah."

"Iya."

"Ini penting bagi setiap orang untuk saling percaya satu sama lain ketika mengadakan konseling. Karena itu, Rossweisse-san, beritahu aku tentang dirimu. Apakah itu hal yang kamu benci atau memalukan, ini adalah hal yang harus dilakukan."

"…iya."

Aku tidak berniat untuk mengubah kepribadiannya dan melakukan seks.

Membiarkan karakternya yang elegan, aku memutuskan akan lebih baik bila mengembalikannya ke kesadarannya dan menghancurkannya dari sini. Aku ingin memperkosa Rossweisse apa adanya.

Di atas memahami semua tentang Rossweisse, aku ingin menjauhkannya dari segalanya.

Ini mungkin watakku yang berubah, tapi bisa merubah sifat orang lain adalah sebuah daya tarik dari hipnotis.

"Kalau begitu, kesadaranmu aka kembali secara perlahan…kamu tenggelam ke dalam, lebih dalam di bawah air, tapi dengan perlahan, tubuhmu naik…lihat, kamu sekarang sudah berada di permukaan air…sekarang!"

Aku kembali ke posisi awalku sembari dengan sabar mengulang kata-kataku.

Dan lalu, untuk menyelesaikanya, aku memepukkan tanganku dengan *snap*.

Setelah mendengar suara ini, mata Rossweisse terbangun. Sepertinya dia tidak mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi. Karena dia merasa tidak nyaman, dia memiringkan kepalanya kesamping.

"Apa ada yang salah? Kita akan memulai konselingnya kan?"

"Eh…iya! Benar juga, ayo mulai sesi konselingnya. Kamu telah percaya kepada saya, jadi aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menjawab kepercayaanmu."

Namun, dengan kata-kataku, pikiran Rossweisse tertuju kepada topik yang berbeda. Karena apa yang harus dilakukannya sudah diputuskan, Rossweisse mulai merasakan keingian kuat yang harus dipenuhi.

"Um, pertama, aku harus membicarakan tentang diriku kan?"

"Iya. Karena aku tertarik dengan orang seperti apakah Rossweisse-san itu."

"Tapi, cerita seperti apa yang harusnya aku bicarakan?"

Mengerutkan alisnya, Rossweisse mulai bingung apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan.

Aku maju ke depan secara perlahan, dan menempatkan jariku ke dahi Rossweisse. Aku sedang mencoba apakah dia akan menyadariku.

"Kalau begitu, apa kamu keberatan bila kamu memberitahuku mengapa kamu mulai melakukan konseling di sekolah ini?"

"Iya, itu tidak masalah."

Meskipun aku sedekat ini, dan bahkan mulai menyentuhnya, dia tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

Ini kesempatanku!

Tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi, aku dengan paksa melebarkan paha Rossweisse.

"Saat aku ingin menjadi konselor, awalnya aku-"

Celana pendek yang tersembunyi dibalik stocking hitam ketatnya terlihat di mataku. Mungkin karena itu dilebarkan dengan paksa, dan kaki Rossweisse mengangkang di sofa, dan roknya meregang kesamping sampai-sampai hampir sobek.

Aku menaruh tanganku ke bagian pinggangnya disekitar selangkangannya, dan dengan paksa merobek stockingnya.

"Namun, saat aku masih dalam pelatihan, aku masih belum lulus dari sekolah. Meskipun aku sudah lulus semua mata pelajarannya sih."

"Lalu, apakah kamu datang ke sekolah ini untuk belajar sambil mencari pekerjaan?"

"…iya, ini sulit mengatakannya, tapi karena kepala sekolahnya adalah sepupu dari bibiku."

Dan akhirnya, aku bisa melihat celana dalam Rossweisse.

Celana dalam hitamnya lebih hitam daripada stockingnya, dan ini bisa dilihat kalau itu agak basah karena klimaksnya tadi.

Aku menyentuhnya dengan tanganku dan menariknya dengan erat. Meskipun ini terlihat seperti celana dalam yang bagus, aku tidak peduli itu.

"Jadi, terus terang saja…kamu bekerja disini karena ada orang dalam ya?"

"Iya, itu benar. Awalnya, jalanku setelah kelulusan masih belum kupikirkan, dan aku diberitahu kalau aku bisa pergi kemanapun selama itu adalah fasilitas yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Rossweise."

"Um, apakah kamu bagian dari keluarga yang terkemuka itu?"

"Ah, tidak, ini tidak seperti itu kok. Ini hanya hubungan di dalam keluarga bisa dikatakan cukup kuat…"

Rossweisse membuat ekspresi yang agak sedih. Normalnya, dia tidak menyadari kalau aku sudah mengangkat kedua kakinya, atau juga telah melepaskan celana dalamnya.

Aku mengangkat kaki kanan Rossweisse sampai aku membuka selangkangannya.

Lalu, untuk pertama kalinya, genital kewanitaan Rossweisse terlihat di depan mataku.

"Apakah ini dicukur…"

"Apa ada yang salah?"

"Ah, tidak, lanjutkan."

"Iya…ah-."

Aku menyentuh vagina Rossweisse. Ini agak licin dan lembut.

Air mata mulai mengalir ke pipi Rossweisse. Meskipun dia masih tidak menyadarinya, efek dari hipnotisnya masih bekerja.

Dengan kata lain, sugesti dari mengingat kenikmatan dari masturbasi kapanpun dia disentuh olehku masih bekerja. Meskipun sensasinya sudah teralihkan ketika dia berbicara, sepertinya sensasi itu akhirnya bisa memasuki kesadarannya karena jeda saat ini.

Tidak diragukan lagi bahwa dia menjadi sadar akan kondisi psikologisnya sendiri.

"…..ah-"

"Tolong beritahu aku. Bagaimana menurutmu mengenai hubungan keluarga itu?"

"…aku merasa itu terlalu protektif. Nn…lagipula, karena posisiku sekarang tidak kudapatkan dari usahaku, jadi aku agak kurang puas."

Aku melepaskan celanaku. Aku juga melepaskan celana pendekku, dan menunjukkan penisku. Lalu aku mendekatkan diriku ke Rossweisse. Aku menempatkan penisku ke vagina Rossweisse.

"Mungkin karena itu, meskipun aku mendapatkan ruangan sendiri, orang yang tahu kalau fasilitas ini ada ternyata cuman sedikit…apa yang aku inginkan itu lebih…..aaah!"

Menekan penisku ke genital Rossweisse, aku memasukkannya. Dengan paksa membuka vagina yang tersegel itu, saat itu melebar, aku bisa masuk.

Teriakan Rossweisse mungkin karena hasil dari rasa sakit dan reaksi dari vaginanya yang sensitif. Karena dia mengingat sensasi dari masturbasinya, sensivitasnya akan meningkat juga.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku terkejut adalah adanya darah yang mengalir dari genitalnya.

Ini menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah gadis rumahan. Meskipun dia sangat cantik, aku tidak percaya kalau dia masih _Perawan_.

Karena tidak bisa menahan kenikmatan di tubuhku ini, aku menggerakkan tubuhku dengan liar.

"Ah…aaah-!"

"Apa ada, yang salah?"

"T-tidak, tidak ada…nn! Nngh!"

Saat dia gemetar, Rossweisse menutup mulutnya karena mencoba untuk menahan getaran yang terjadi di tubuhnya.

Ini tidak ada gunanya.

Aku dengan kasar melepaskan kancing di kaos Rossweisse, menjulurkan tanganku ke branya, dan dengan paksa mulai meraba payudara Rossweisse.

Menggerakkan pinggangku, aku merasa semua darahku berkumpul di tubuh bagian bawahku.

"Karena itu-…jika mungkin-…tempat-ini!"

Meski begitu, Rossweisse menjadi putus asa saat dia mencoba meneruskan percakapannnya. Hal itu membuat gairahku untuk sementara menghapuskan kerendahan hatiku.

Seberapa kuatnya seseorang menutup diri, atau seberapa berhati-hatinya seseorang dibesarkan, pasti selalu ada kemungkinan bahwa laki-laki akan menemukan harta itu. Ya, dalam hal ini. kemungkinan untuk menemukannya jauh lebih kecil ketimbang tersambar petir.

Apapun itu, aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih kepada keluarga Rossweisse. Karena mereka, aku bisa mendapatkan individu yang suci sebagai partner pertamaku.

"Kamu benar-benar memiliki orang tua yang baik ya. Aku sangat menghormati mereka."

"Tapi-…jika saja mereka bisa mempercayaiku a-aaah, ah!"

Meski ini sudah hampir bukan lagi percakapan, Rossweisse masih mencoba untuk bertingkah seperti biasanya.

Setelah melihat Rossweisse dalam kondisi seperti itu, aku tanpa ampun menusuknya berulang-ulang.

Lalu, aku akhirnya sudah mencapai batasku. Tidak bisa lagi menahan keinginan untuk ejakulasi, aku memasukkannya lagi ke dalam vagina Rossweisse.

"Ini akan menjadi hal yang bagus jika kamu dipercaya."

"Ah…aah…"

Meskipun aku memujinya, Rossweisse tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

Rossweisse sedang berada dalam ketenangan. Dengan gerakanku yang akhirnya berhenti, dan juga sensasi aneh dari spermaku yang memasuki tubuhnya, dia mungkin merasakan sensasi yang dia tidak pahami.

Aku mengeluarkan penisku dari vagina Rossweisse. Sperma yang masih menempel di penisku aku gesekkan ke pahanya.

Dari vagina ke pahanya, dan bahkan sampai ke penisku, ada sebuah benang yang terbuat dari sepermaku dan cairan seksual yang menyatu, menghasilkan bau yang tidak sedap di dalam ruangan yang tertutup ini.

"…apa…huh?"

Rossweisse, yang masih tidak sadar juga, tiba-tiba menyadari jaketnya yang menggantung di dinding.

"Aku…sejak kapan aku melepaskan jaketku?"

Jaket itu dilepaskan karena perintahku, menginstruksikan Rossweisse untuk melepaskan sendiri. Karena inilah hipnotisnya tidak berefek, dan membuatnya bisa menyadarinya.

Meskipun dia telah diperkosa, pakaiannya kusut, dan sekujur tubuhnya menjadi lengket, dia masih tetap tidak memperhatikannya. Hal ini sekali lagi merangsang hatiku yang sadis.

Saat aku terangsang, bisa aku pastikan bahwa aku masih bisa melanjutkannya.

"Aku bersyukur karena kamu adalah konselornya….."

"…maksudnya?"

"[Ayo main bersama.]"

Aku mengatakan pernyataan itu yang aku buat sebelum mensugesti Rossweisse.

Karena hal itu, sosoknya yang tenang mulai melemah dan cahaya mulai hilang dari matanya. Dia sudah setengah sadar.

"Mulai sekarang, ulanglah apa yang aku katakan kepadamu dengan baik, dan jawablah dengan 'iya' atau 'tidak'."

"Iya…ulangi…apa yang kamu katakan."

Seolah-olah seperti dia berada di kondisi panas sebelumnya, tapi itu hanyalah ilusi, Rossweisse menjawab dengan suara lirih. Mulai saat ini, aku akan memberikan instruksi yang lebih kompleks. Maka dari itu, aku harus memastikan bahwa Rossweisse bisa memahaminya.

Selama hubungan seks barusan, aku bisa mendapatkan banyak informasi mengenainya.

Mari gunakan ini untuk memenuhi tujuan awalku. Karena Rossweisse masih terdiam, aku mencoba mengambil langkah pertama. Namun, sejak awal, tujuan terbesarku adalah mengubah tempat ini menjadi persembunyianku.

Daripada menggunakannya sebagai subyek hipnotis, lebih baik aku menggunakan Rossweisse sebagai pendukung saja.

Rossweisse merasakan kecemasan tentang bagaimana dia mendapatkan posisinya karena koneksi korup dari keluarganya.

Dengan kata lain, karena ikatan itu, dia merasa tidak puas karena mereka memaksanya untuk menuju ke posisi yang lebih tinggi.

Maka dari itu, baginya, kemampuan untuk membuat pilihan dengan keinginan sendiri akan menjadi sumber kebanggaan.

Aku sangat ingin mengubahnya sehingga membuat tubuhku merasa sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

~Saimin Kuoh Gakuen~

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adult, Harem, Drama, Romance,

Rated :

Warning : AU, OOC, Miss-typo(s), dont like? dont read then

Pairing : Naruto x …

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Arc- Perbudakan Mesum Rossweise

"Ok, seharusnya begini."

Karena telah berhasil menyugestinya, aku menghela nafas.

Meskipun ada beberapa instruksi yang rumit, dia memikirkannya sejenak dan memahami setiap instruksinya.

"Rossweise memang benar-benar luar biasa."

"…"

"Kalau begitu, setelah ini, saat aku menepukkan tanganku, kamu akan terbangun. Kamu ingat instruksiku kan?

"Iya…Aku ingat."

Karena Rossweise terus mempertahankan ekspresinya yang kosong dalam waktu yang lama, dia mulai mengeluarkan air liur.

Aku mengusap air liurnya dengan jariku. Tidak ada reaksi darinya.

Apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang adalah mengambil alih ruangan konseling.

Untuk melakukan hal itu, aku menggunakan hipnotis untuk membuatnya berpikir bahwa ruangan ini adalah miliku, sepertinya Rossweise dengan segera mengakuinya. Namun, itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Aku ingin tempat yang lebih aman untuk diriku. Meski dengan sugesti, aku sebenarnya tidak tahu kemampuan sepenuhnya dari hipnotis ini. Ini adalah hal yang biasa untuk menyiapkan beberapa langkah yang aman untuk mengatasi konsekuensi yang bisa saja terjadi nantinya.

Itulah mengapa, daripada memaksanya mengubah kepribadiannya yang melawan kehendaknya, aku akan mengarahkan Rossweise menggunakan hipnotis dan mengubah kehendaknya sendiri.

"Ok!"

Saat aku menepukkan tanganku, Rossweise sudah sadar dari kondisi setengah sadarnya tadi.

Dengan sekejap, Rossweise bangun. Dia lalu merapikan pakaiannya agar terlihat sopan.

"H-huh?"

Ingatan Rossweise setelah klimaksnya sepertinya agak samar. Dia jadi agak bingung.

Namun, tindakan tadi tidak tersimpan di pikirannya. Dari sudut pandang Rossweise, mungkin saja, di tengah-tengah perbincangan kami, dia menjadi sadar akan denyutan yang tiba-tiba di tubuhnya.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

"Ah, tidak! Tidak ada!"

Rossweise jadi tersipu malu. Dia mulai menghindari topik dengan cara yang membuatku sulit untuk mengerti perkataannya. Dia mungkin berpikir bahwa dia masih belum menemukannya.

"M-maaf. I-ini agak panas ya?"

Meskipun dia mengganti topiknya, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

Dengan gerakan yang tidak tenang itu, Rossweise mengangkat cangkir tehnya.

Ini dia!

"Ah…"

Aku dengan sengaja membiarkan tanganku terpeleset dan menyentuh tangan Rossweise.

Dalam sesaat, Rossweise tersentak. Lalu, tanpa mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi…

"4."

"…ah…aaaahhh!"

Mengeraskan rintihannya, dia jatuh ke sofa. Sugesti pertama yang aku bacakan,'_saat tersentuh, kamu akan merasakan kenikmatan_' masih ada efeknya. Karena tubuh Rossweise sudah klimaks sebanyak 3 kali, kira-kira berapa kenikmatan yang dia dapatkan ketika tingkatnya menjadi 4?

Meskipun yang pertama sudah lewat, setelah membacakan nomor yang maksudnya berada di kondisi kenikmatan yang lebih tinggi, dengan cepat tubuhnya mulai panas.

"Ha-…..aaa-…"

Rossweise terjatuh ke lantai. Pipinya memerah, kakinya menutup, dan kedua pahanya mulai saling bergesekan satu sama lain.

Lantai di ruangan ini dilapisi oleh karpet, dan itu adalah gambaran yang sempurna dari kebersihan. Ya, dengan pengecualian sepatu ruanganku yang melangkah di ruangan ini.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja!? Rossweise-san!"

"U-ummh, aku b…..baik-baik saja-!"

Berpura-pura tidak peduli, aku mendekati Rossweise.

Lalu, aku menggoyangkan pundaknya. Ini sangat berbeda dari sejak aku menyentuhnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Rossweise menunjukkan reaksinya, dan tubuhnya yang tertidur ini melengkung ke belakang. Sepertinya dia akan mencapainya.

"Haa…ah…"

Meski begitu, Rossweise tidak bisa menahan denyutannya. Ya, itu karena aku terus menyentuhnya.

"Aku m-min-ta m-aaf, ini, agak panas…"

Dia mungkin berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya, tapi bahkan jika itu bukanlah aku, seseorang bisa dengan jelas melihat apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

Dia mungkin tidak bisa memikirkan sebuah penjelasan. Nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal, dan rambutnya mulai tidak teratur karena keringatnya.

Aku mengarahkan mataku ke kaki Rossweise. Aku bisa mendengar suara dari pahanya yang bergesekan. Meskipun dia dengan susah payah menahan gerakannya, ini sudah terlalu jelas.

Aku menyugesti '_kamu tidak boleh menyentuh tubuh bagian bawahnmu dengan tanganmu_' kepada Rossweise.

Meskipun orang asing ada di depannya, ini mungkin akan membuatnya jengkel karena tidak bisa menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Ketidaknyamanan ini disebabkan oleh ketidakbisaannya menyentuh bagiannya yang gatal akan menjadi tidak tertahankan lagi.

"Aaaah-, lagi! Kenapa…aaah-!?"

Tanpa campur tangan dari sentuhanku. Rossweise mulai merasakan kenikmatan yang meningkat di dalam tubuhnya. Sampai titik dimana dia akan kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Mulai sekarang, ini giliranku.

"Ha-aa…h-huh?"

Rossweise membunyikan suara yang meragukan. Lalu, mengangkat lehernya dari lantai, dia melihat ke tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"K-kenapa!?"

Saat Rossweise sudah berada di ambang klimaks, tubuhnya malah tidak menegang lagi.

Karena sugestiku, saat dia sudah cumming sekali, dia tidak bisa mencapai klimaksnya dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

"Kenapa, kenapa!?"

Frustasi karena ketidakmampuan tubuhnya untuk klimaks seperti yang dia inginkan, Rossweise berulang-ulang meningkatkan suaranya. Menjadi putus asa, dia menggesekkan paha di selangkangannya agar bisa melepaskan dirinya dari gelombang kenikmatan ini.

Namun, karena efek dari sugestiku, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"A-apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Hii-!?"

Saat itulah ketika aku mengeluarkan suara tanda kekhawatiranku kepadanya.

Sepertinya Rossweise sudah lupa dengan keberadaanku. Setelah mengingatnya, dia menyadari semua yang telah dia lakukan.

Saat kulitnya memucat, ekspresi Rossweise sudah suram seolah-olah dia baru saja dijatuhkan dari tebing. Ya, jika kau pikirkan secara rasional, kehidupannya akan hancur setelah menunjukkan keadaan yang seperti ini kepada muridnya.

"A-aku baik…baik saja."

"Apa kamu yakin? Maksudku, barusan, kakimu-"

"Tidak, ini bukannya-…-!? Aaaaahh-!"

Tubuh Rossweise lumpuh karena mengalami klimaks keduanya. Tidak, mungkin sudah ketiga atau keempat kalinya dia merasakan ini.

'_Kamu tidak bisa mencapai klimaks dengan kekuatanmu sendiri.'_

Namun, karena barusan aku menggesek pahanya dan menyentuh pinggagnnya, dia akhirnya bisa klimaks.

"Haa…aah….."

Akhirnya Rossweise tenggelam di dalam sensasi yang melekat ini.

"5."

"Ii…aaah-! AaAh…"

Namun, gema yang ada di dalam tubuhnya segera menghilang sebelum dipaksa merasakan gelombang yang lebih besar lagi.

Tentu saja, tubuhnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"…um…err."

Merangkak dengan tangan dan kakinya, Rossweise mendekat ke arahku.

Mungkin, dia merasakan mati rasa di tubuh bagian bawahnya karena denyutan tadi ya.

Dan itulah mengapa dia mendekat ke arahku-

"B-bisakah kamu menyentuhku?"

-mungkin ini artinya dia tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

Lagipula, dia memahami itu, dengan sentuhanku, dia bisa merasakan kenikmatannya.

Dari sini, aku menjatuhkan topeng yang kupakai dan mengubah ekspresiku.

"Apa ada yang terjadi?"

"Tubuhku an-aneh…meski aku telah menggeseknya-"

"Apa mungkin, kamu, terangsang?"

Aku langsung ke intinya.

Setelah Rossweise tersentak karena kata-kataku, dia mengerutkan dahinya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya.

Seperti yang diharapkan darinya, dia bisa memahami sumber dari denyutannya saat ini.

Dan juga, sejak aku memasuki ruangan ini, aku tidak menunjukkan perilaku yang aneh. Jika ada, itu hanyalah saat aku menyentuhnya.

"Kamu tahu, meskipun aku datang kesini untuk melakukan konsultasi terhadap masalahku, Rossweise-san malah memikirkan hal seperti itu?"

"K-kamu salah—aaaahh!"

Dia mencoba untuk mempertahankan dirinya, tapi tentu saja, itu mustahil. Setalah sampai sejauh ini, ini mustahil untuk membenarkan perilakunya.

Maka dari itu, aku melakukan serangan terakhir.

"Aku selalu berpikir kalau ini aneh…Maksudku, bahkan bramu bisa kulihat sejak beberapa saat yang lalu."

"…eh!?"

Saat dia diberitahu seperti itu, Rossweise langusng melihat ke dadanya sendiri.

Karena aku telah melepaskannya tadi, kancing di kaos Rossweise sudah terlepas beberapa. Hasilnya, bagian tengah dari bra hitamnya bisa kelihatan. Malahan, karena dia memakai pakaian dalam yang hitam, branya bisa dilihat meskipun dia memakai kaos saat dia melepaskan jaketnya.

"B-bagaimana bisa!?"

"Lagipula…aku melihatnya beberapa saat yang lalu."

Menaruh tanganku ke roknya, aku menyingkapnya.

"Kya!? Apa yang kamu—"

"Lihat, kamu tidak memakai celana dalam lo."

Dibawah roknya yang barusan aku singkap, tidak hanya dia tidak memakai celana dalam, tapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa vaginyanya sudah terlihat.

"T-tidak mungkin-!?"

"Aku kecewa…meskipun ada orang yang akhirnya datang untuk membicarakan masalahnya, tapi kamu malah seperti ini-"

"Kamu salah! Ini pasti sebuah kesalahpahaman-kyaaaaaah-!?"

Mengabaikan penjelasannya, aku menekankan jariku ke bagian sensitif Rossweise.

Rossweise klimaks sekali lagi. Air liur mengalir dari multunya, dan tubuhnya mulai mengejang lagi.

"6."

Lalu, sensifvitas dan kenikmatanya meningkat lagi.

"Hah, ahhhh, hahhhh…!?"

Denyutan Rossweise yang liar tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Karena ini kelihatannya akan menjadi beban di tubuhnya jika ini berlangsung dengan lama, aku tidak menyentuhnya lagi.

"Kamu bilang sebuah kesalahan? Lalu apa ini?"

"Kesala…ahh..han…"

"Aku tidak percaya kalau aku salah sangka. Kamu mengerikan ya. Kamu adalah orang mesum yang menghina penderitaan orang lain, dan bahkan tubuhmu sampai basah begini."

"T-tidak…mungkin."

'Pemicu gairah' Rossweise adalah ingatannya saat dia sedang menghibur dirinya sendiri. Disamping itu, semua yang kulakukan hanyalah menumpuk ini dengan sentuhanku.

Namun, dua kejadian ini akan menjadi lebih tidak nyambung. Dan dengan seperti itu, fakta bahwa kehadiranku akan membawanya ke nafsu seksual menjadi terukir di tubuhnya.

Dia, yang dipaksa merasa bersalah olehku, telah disudutkan karena hipnotisnya. Malahan, melihat kalau dia tidak ingat apa yang tadi dia lakukan, dia tidak bisa membuat alasan apapun mengenai kebodohannya, sekarang malah dia tidak bisa menjawab dengan tepat.

"Aku…a-aku…!"

Namun, Rossweise masih bertahan.

Barusan, "_kumohon sentuh aku_" adalah satu-satunya kata yang dia ucapkan. Dia mencoba untuk membenarkan dirinya dengan cara memikirkan alasan yang rasional.

Dari posisi dimana aku berdiri, ini mustahil baginya untuk kabur.

"Enath mengapa, sesuatu yang aneh…kuuhh-!?"

Saat Rossweise masih dibawah sugesti untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh bagian bawahya, dia tidak bisa membetulkan roknya yang sudah tersingkap tadi.

Tidak bisa bergerak dengan cara yang sopan, vaginyanya masih bisa terlihat dan dia mulai menggesekkan selangkangannya. Karena dia dengan susah payah mencoba untuk menahan dirinya dengan kondisi seperti itu, pemandangan ini cukup memalukan untuk dilihat.

"…haah, aaahh! Lagi-!"

Lalu, saat dia tidak disentuh olehku, dia tidak bisa kembali ke kondisinya yang sebelumnya. Sekali lagi, rasa furstasi di tubuhnya karena dia tidak bisa mencapai klimaks masih terasa. Selanjutnya, sensivitasnya semakin meningkat.

"Haa…Aku mau pulang."

"T-tunggu!"

Rossweise mencoba mati-matian untuk menahanku. Ya, dilihat darimana pun, jika aku pergi meninggalkannya sekarang bukanlah sebuah ide yang bagus. Meskipun dia berada di keadaan seperti itu, dia bisa memahami ini. Tekadnya lumayan hebat ya, dan juga bisa dideskripsikan sebagai ketenangan.

Jika aku pergi, dia, yang akan sendirian dan lumpuh, tidak punya pilihan selain berada di kondisi ini sampai seseorang menemukanya. Meskipun ini nikmat, lama-lama ini akan menjadi siksaan saat dia sudah melewati batasnya. Dan, bahkan jika dia bisa selamat sebelum dia menjadi gila, dia tidak bisa menghindari masalah yang besar jika ambulan dipanggil.

Namun, jika aku menyelamatkan Rossweise disini sekarang tanpa mengatakan apapun, bahkan jika dia tidak keluar tanpa terluka, dia mungkin masih bisa melewatinya.

"Akankah aku bisa pulang setelah sesorang datang besok? Atau apa aku harus menunggu sampai sekuritinya datang? Apakah aku hanya alat pelampiasan seksualmu?"

"T-tidak, ituuuuuuu-!?"

"Dan juga, jika aku menyentuhmu, apakah sesuatu akan terjadi? Barusan saja aku menyentuhmu lo."

Meski aku menyentuhnya, dia tidak bisa menahan nafsu birahinya.

Maka dari itu, ini akan menjadi hal yang tidak terpikirkan baginya untuk tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Dengan kata lain, jika dia tidak melakukan seks, Rossweise tidak akan bisa pergi dari situasi ini.

Dia pasti sangat mendambakan seks.

Bahkan aku, yang mengagumi rasa nikmat dari Rossweise, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menyembunyikan tubuh bagian bawahku yang mulai menegang. Jika aku tidak mengeluarkannya tadi, maka mungkin ini akan menjadi masalah sekarang.

"T-tapi….."

Walaupun dia berada di situasi ini, sepertinya Rossweise masih bisa berpikir agak masuk akal. Dia masih memahami bahwa seks akan melewati batas itu.

Namun, saat dia benar-benar melewati garis itu, tidakannya itu akan menjadi lebih besar, dan itu akan menjadi kelemahan.

Meskipun Rossweise masih bisa berpikir rasional, aku tahu kalau dia tidak bisa menjaga ketenangannya. Itulah mengapa aku menolaknya saat dia tidak berada di kondisi setengah sadar.

"Itu tidak baik. Bahkan jika kamu adalah guru magang, jika seseorang dengan professi luhur seperti itu melakukan seks dengan murid…ini akan menjadi sebuah bencana."

"Aaah, haa-! M-meski begitu…!"

"Kalau gitu, salama kamu bukanlah orang yang seperti itu, maka tak apa sih. Jika kamu mau, maukah kamu menjadi budakku?"

Argumen seperti itu merupakan serangan yang sangat telak. Malahan, ini bukanlah hal yang aneh jika seseorang menyebutnya sebagai ancaman. Namun, bagi Rossweise, ini mungkin akan menjadi penyelamatnya.

Entah mengapa, Rossweise bermimpi untuk menjadi Konselor, pekerjaan yang melayani orang. Jika, dia melakukan seks sekarang, hasilnya adalah tindakan yang menyangkal dirinya sendiri yang ingin membantu orang lain. Namun, jika dia budak, bahkan jika dia kehilangan hak untuk diperlakukan seperti manusia, dia masih bisa menyelesaikan tugas sucinya. Lagipula, ini hal yang wajar kan untuk menyerahkan tubuhnya kepada masternya.

"B…budak?"

"Iya, budak."

Lalu, di kepala Rossweise, aku mulai memasukkan gambaran dari budak yang nyaman bagiku.

Kamu tidak boleh melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mastermu merasa tidak nyaman. Kenikmatan master adalah kenikmatan budak juga. Bersama dengan ini, aku juga membuat beberapa batasan lain yang akan membuatnya semakin nyaman bagiku.

Jika dia menyerahkan dirinya ke perbudakan, Rossweise tidak punya pilihan selain menerima perintah ini.

Namun, orang yang memutuskan keinginan itu adalah Rossweise sendiri.

Tahapnya sudah dibuat sampai sejauh ini. agar bisa membuat Rossweise menjadi budak atas keinginannya sendiri, dan bukan dari hipnotisku.

"…"

"…tidak mau ya?"

Rossweise kebingungan. Nampaknya dia memberitahu dirinya sendiri untuk tidak jatuh sampai situ, aku memutuskan untuk memetik buah sekali saja.

Mungkin dengan ini, ide yang mencoba untuk mempertahankan kondisi seperti ini akan mulai muncul sedikit di pikiran Rossweise.

"Sekarang."

"…"

"Ini adalah akhirnya!"

Saat aku menghancurkan tekadnya, aku menusukkan jariku ke vagina Rossweise.

Sepertinya Rossweise tidak tahu apa yang terjadi barusan. Namun, saat dia mulai menyadari kejadiannya, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar.

"Kya…hah, aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! Haah, hah….."

Sensasi dari orgasme yang hebat mengisi bagian dalam Rossweise. Dan, jika hipnotisku efektif, rasa kebahagiaan juga akan muncul.

Untuk meninggalkan dan melanjutkan penderitaan ini sepertinya merupakan siksaan yang tidak berakhir, atau bukan ya.

"…i-iy-"

"Ada apa?"

"Menjadi…budak-…haaah, aku mau!"

"Bicara dengan jelas."

"Aku akan menjadi budakmu!"

_Berhasil_.

Meskipun ini adalah paksaan, untuk menghadapi deklarasi ini, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku.

"Oke. Tidak, baiklah."

"Haah, hah…eh?"

"Rossweise, mulai hari ini, kamu adalah budakku."

"…i-iya, itulah mengapa-"

"Itulah mengapa aku memasukkannya."

Kita tidak bisa mengakhiri ini hanya dengan sentuhan saja. Penisku sudah mulai mencapai batasnya. Melepaskan celanaku, aku menekan penisku ke vagina Rossweise.

"T-tunggu dul—aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Hyah, aaah!"

Tanpa aba-aba, aku memasukkannya.

Vaginanya sudah basah oleh cairan cintanya, sampai titik dimana bau dari spermaku yang tadi sudah kukeluarkan telah menyebar.

"7, 8!"

"A—Gah-!?"

Sebagai tambahan, aku membuat Rossweise menaiki tangga kenikmatan lagi dua tingkat dalam satu waktu.

Setelah diserang oleh kenikmatan itu sekaligus, nampaknya Rossweise tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Setelah erangannya makin keras, dia pingsan.

Itulah mengapa aku menusukkan penisku lagi dan memaksa dia untuk bangun.

"Ha, aah, haah, hyaan, henti-, pelannnnnnnnnnnlaaahahhhhh!"

Tubuh Rossweise sudah rusak karena kejangan yang tidak berhenti ini. Dengan tiap tusukan, siklus dari cumming, pingsan, dan bangun diulang berkali-kali.

Seperti yang kuharapkan, bebannya mungkin sudah tidak bisa ditanggungnya lagi.

"Ayo selesaikan ini, secepatnya. 9!"

"Aaaaghh!"

Namun, tanganku tidak akan diam saja. Kalau tidak, aku yang akan kehilangan kendali.

Mungkin ini dipengaruhi oleh tubuhnya yang sangat menggoda, tapi dinding dari vagina Rossweise terasa berdenyut seolah-olah itu menyerang penisku. Seperti akan mengeringkanku, itu mengapit penisku dan tidak melepaskannya.

Beban yang dia pikul mungkin malah memaksanya untuk mengandalkan insting bertahan hidupnya. Jika begitu, maka, barusan ini, tingkat kenikmatan yang melebihi ekspektasinya sedang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Karena aku akan kena masalah jika dia terkena serangan jantung, ayo akhiri ini.

"Baiklah! 10!"

Memundurkan pinggangku dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh, lalu aku menusukkan penisku sampai mengenai uterusnya dan ejakulasi.

Sperma yang bebas mulai menyerang ke dalam vaginanya.

"Ah—- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Aah, a, AGH—GGh!"

Setelah dia berteriak seperti akan menghancurkan tenggorokannya, Rossweise terjatuh dan pingsan. Meskipun dia telah terlepas dari kenikmatan setelah mencapai 10, sekarang, dia akhirnya bisa beristirahat.

Jantung Rossweise berdebar, dan kedua kakinya mulai berkedut. Air liur dan air mata membasahi wajahnya yang berminyak, tapi ya tempat terburuk tentu saja ada di vaginanya.

Mengeluarkan penisku, aku melihat Sperma yang meluap.

Setelah menekan perut Rossweise, banyak cairan yang bercampur meluap dari vaginanya.

"Oi, oi, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"…..ah…..aahh."

Secara tidak sadar, Rossweise mulai kencing. Sepertinya, setelah dilepaskan dari segalanya, dia sudah kelelahan. Bodoh, suara tetesan menggema di dalam ruangan ini.

Aku mengusap penisku, yang terselimuti oleh cairan menjijikkan, ke pipi Rossweise.

"Ayolah, bangun."

Jika aku menunggunya, matahirnya akan segera terbenam. Aku menggoyangkan Rossweise, yang pundaknya jatuh ke kakiku.

"Ugh…uh…"

Kelopak matanya gemetar seperti sedang mencoba untuk bangun. Ya, karena dia hanya pingsan secara sementara, sepertinya dia belum tidur dengan pulas.

Dari tubuhnya, yang barusan saja menegang, sudah bisa rileks lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya yang mengejang mulai mengguling dan berbaring di wajahnya.

Meskipun gerakannya sudah rileks, garis dari tubuh Rossweise masih terlihat jelas. Karena gerakan dari tubuh semi-telanjangnya, pakaiannya malah semakin acak-acakan, membuatnya tergelincir.

"…ah."

Lalu, Rossweise, yang sekarang memakai pakaian ulang tahunnya, secara perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya dari lantai.

"Ah…aah…"

Rossweise, yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, akhirnya melihatku.

Entah mengapa, Rossweise dengan pelan melebarkan pupil matanya dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, malahan dia melihatku dengan tatapan yang iri.

Seolah-olah dia adalah ayam baru lahir yang baru saja menemukan induknya, Rossweise mendekat kepadaku.

"Goshujin-sama…"

Mungkin ini karena pinggangnya masih sakit karean efek setelah seks, tapi seelah melihat Rossweise mencoba mendekatiku dengan cara merangkak, aku tersentuh.

Menghadapnya, aku menunggu Rossweise untuk mendekatiku.

"Jilat itu."

Lalu, aku, yang masih tidak memakai celana, menunjukkan kakiku di depan Rossweise. Meskipun Rossweise awalnya masih memikirkan arti dari perintahku, dia akhirnya bisa memahaminya, dan mulai menjilati kakiku dengan lidahnya.

"Haah…aah…"

Tidak diragukan lagi bahwa Rossweise berpikir bahwa tindakan ini adalah kontrak yang mulia. Tanpa mencoba menyembunyikan kesenangannya, dia terus menggerakan lidahnya dengan menggila.

Terhadap tindakan ini, aku benar-benar tersentuh.

"Siapa kamu?"

"Budak…mu…..hyah!"

Aku mulai menarik puting Rossweise. Tanpa peduli dengan tarikannya, aku menariknya dengan hebat.

Merespon rasa sakit ini, Rossweise menggulingkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Karena dia tidak bisa mengangkat pinggangnya, dia berlutut dengan satu kaki. Baginya, rasa sakit ini mungkin adalah kebahagiannya.

Dia memilih untuk menjadi budak.

Aku membuatnya menerima ketentuan yang biasanya tidak diketahui banyak orang: kata '_Budak_'. Itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak mudah untuk diterima karena itu bertolak belakang dengan hak asasi manusia. Namun, karean hipnotis, Rossweise menyadari kata itu tanpa masalah, dan menerimanya dengan sukarela. Terlebih lagi, bahkan dia sudah tahu kalau dia tidak akan bisa kembali, dia membuat pilihan ini.

Itu bukanlah orang tuanya, ataupun keluarganya, tapi dia sendiri yang membuat keputusan untuk membuang segalanya.

Tidak peduli seberapa terdistorsinya itu, bagi Rossweise, ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang dibanggakannya. Di dalam jiwanya, Rossweise mencoba untuk menemukan sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang semata-mata untuk kepuasan dirinya sendiri.

"Bersihkan itu."

"I-iya!"

Rossweise mulai menjilati penisku yang sudah kukeluarkan. Dengan ekspresi yang menggairahkan, dia memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Itulah mengapa aku sekali lagi menjepit dan menarik payudaranya. Jika kita melakukan lebih dari ini, sepertinya penisku akan mengeras lagi.

"Sudah cukup, masih ada banyak hal yang perlu diselesaikan. Sebaiknya kamu bekerja lebih baik lagi mulai sekarang. Bagi Rossweise, hidup untukku adalah kebahagiaanmu kan?

"I-iya! Jika itu untuk Goshujin-sama, maka-"

"Untuk sementara, kita tidak bisa berbicara seperti ini. Lebih baik kita bersihkan ruangan ini…"

Aku melihat ke sekitar Ruangan Konseling yang berantakan ini.

Pakaian yang robek berserakan di lantai, dan bau gabungan dari cairan pria dan wanita ada di ruangan ini.

"Jika dipikirkan lagi, bagaimana dengan pakaiannya…aku yakin aku ada kaos di tasku."

Karena mungkin saja dia tidak membawa pakaian ganti, mungkin kali ini aku akan meminjamkannya.

"U-um…"

Merasa malu dan gelisah, Rossweise memanggilku. Meskipun pipinya memerah dan tidak berani menatapku langsung, dia sudah telanjang.

Ini hanyalah dugaan saja, tapi sepertinya dia menyarankan sesuatu yang sulit untuk dikatakan.

"Apa? Jika ruangan ini dibersihkan, aku juga akan membantu."

"Ah, tidak! Aku tidak akan berani membuat Goshujin-sama untuk melakukan hal itu! Aku akan melakukan semuanya! Biarkan aku yang mengurus ini!"

"Ya, terus apa?"

"Ya…setelah aku selesai membersihkan semuanya…jika, jika kamu punya waktu luang, maka….. rumahku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Rossweise menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan tubuhnya gemetar karena malu.

"Rumah? Bukankah orang tuamu yang overprotektif tinggal di rumahmu juga?"

"Aku ingin mandiri…..jadi aku meminta mereka untuk membiarkanku tinggal sendirian."

"Heeh."

Dengan kata lain, Rossweise mengajakku untuk pergi ke rumahnya.

Dia merasa kalau hal seperti itu agak memalukan. Menghadapi perubahan yang Rossweise alami saat ini, aku merasa mulutku terbuka.

"Ah…um, Goshujin-sama…..maafkan aku. Ini adalah salah—"

"Baiklah."

Apapun itu, ini akan membuatku nyaman. Selain ruangan konseling ini, mungkin ada lokasi lainnya yang bisa menjadi persembunyianku.

Karena merasa puas dengan jawabanku, ekspresi Rossweise langsung ceria seolah-olah wajahnya penuh dengan senyuman.

Jika kau ingin memakan racun, maka kau harus memakan piringnya juga. Dalam hal ini, mari kita ambil semua yang Rossweise miliki.

Dalam waktu sehari, semuanya berubah saat dia dilahirkan kembali..

.

.

.

.

.

_~S K G~_

.

.

.

.

.

Saat cahaya dari mentari pagi menyinari bagian atas kasur, aku mendengar suara yang menggangu tidurku.

"Nn…n…amu…chu."

Itu adalah Rossweise. Sementara dia sedang tidur, Rossweise memasukkan penisku ke mulutnya karena ingin mecoba untuk membuat penisku berereksi di pagi hari.

"Haa…ng…"

Sementara itu dia hanya memakai kaos saja, Rossweise sedang asyiknya melakukan tugasnya yaitu terus menerus menghisap penisku. Meskipun dia, yang memancarkan sifat yang suka kebersihan, sangat tulus, dia akhirnya sangat suka menempel dengan penisku yang fantastis.

"Nngh…*hack*!"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Menegur Rossweise dengan cepat, aku mendorong kepalanya ke bawah sambil menggerakkan pinggangku ke depan. Meskipun Rossweise mulai merasa tercekik karena penisku bisa masuk sampai ke tenggorokanya, aku tidak mengeluarkannya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"G-goshujin-sama…sel''pagi. Uh', aku…"

"Aku keluar."

Tanpa kutahan lagi, aku mengeluarkannya. Maksudku urin.

"Nn…nngh! *batuk*!"

Rossweise lalu mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menahan semuanya di mulutnya tanpa memuntahkannya. Menutup matanya, dia merintih saat dia tampaknya sedang menelan sesuatu.

"Bersihkan mulutmu, dan jangan bicara."

"…"

Rossweise mengangguk sebelum pergi menuju ke westafel.

Tubuh bagian bawahku entah mengapa bisa tenang juga.

Secara umum, ereksi di pagi hari adalah sesuatu yang akan menghilang setelah bangun.

"Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan ini…"

Terpesona oleh jendela di kamar, aku menutup tirainya. Karena ada blok apartemen di dekat rumahku, itu tidak secerah ini.

Aku saat ini berada di sebuah blok apartemen dimana Rossweise tinggal.

Berlokasi di lantai ke 21 dari 33 lantai, ini adalah bangunan yang sangat besar yang mungkin saja seseorang percaya bahwa tidak ada bangunan disekitarnya yang sebesar ini. Kamar 22-2.

Denah apatemennya amat luas sehingga sulit bisa dipercaya kalau yang tinggal hanya satu orang, selain kamarnya, disana juga ada ruangan yang bergaya jepang.

Sistem keamanannya juga sempurna karena jalan masuknya diawasi oleh kamera pengawas, dan juga ada sekuriti yang berjaga selama 24 jam untuk mendeteksi apakah ada penyusup dan lainnya. Rossweise tidak hanya memberiku kunci, tapi juga mengenalkanku, aku mendapatkan jalan yang gratis.

"Walaupun mereka bilang kalau rumahmu adalah istanamu, ini memang beneran istana."

Karena aku telah memperbudak Rossweise, aku tinggal di komplek ini sejak saat itu.

Karena telah memutuskan untuk tinggal disini, aku telah menyiapkan hampir semua barang-barangku. Meskipun orang tuaku tak masalah karena aku telah menghipnotis mereka, ini hal yang perlu juga untuk menghipnotis orang tua Rossweise untuk berjaga-jaga.

Aku memasuki ruang keluarga, disana ada meja makan. Rossweise masih belum muncul juga.

Ruangan ini tidak hanya luas sehingga aku berasumsi kalau seseorang akan merasa baik-baik saja jika tinggal sendirian, tapi jendelanya juga amat besar. Aku mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak penting seperti betapa sulitnya untuk membersihkannya.

Di atas meja, sarapan berupa daging babi asap dan telur sudah disiapkan. Mungkin ini makanan buatan Rossweise.

Rossweise kembali dari kamar kecil.

"Ah, Goshujin-sama, aku akan melayanimu sekarang, ok?"

"Rasanya agak aneh karena ruangan ini bergaya jepang ya."

Ya, karena menyiapkan sarapan juga akan membuatnya boros dan memberinya banyak beban, dan meskipun kamar ini cukup mewah, ini masih tidak apa-apa.

"Mari makan."

"Iya, aku juga akan makan."

Makanan yang dibuat oleh Rossweise sangat lezat. Sepanjang minggu ini, fakta ini sudah mendarah daging kedalam tubuhku. Walaupun aku merasa kalau kita hanya menghabiskan waktu kita dengan melakukan hubungan seks sepanjang dua hari ini, bisa menyiapkan makanan yang lezat saat waktu istirahat kita membuatku ingin memujinya.

Aku juga ingat kalau aku menghipnotisnya kemarin malam dan membuatnya terlalu banyak bekerja, tapi dia masih bisa aktif lagi setelah itu, dia pasti punya banyak stamina ya.

"…?Goshujin-sama, apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak."

Menyadari pandanganku, Rossweise memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dalam kebingungan. Aku memberinya senyuman, agak senang.

Staminanya lumayan besar, tapi kepala Rossweise lebih baik daripada kepalaku. Setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama, aku menyadari itu.

Karena hal inilah aku merasa bisa mengendalikannya melalui hipnotis.

"…tomat, kah."

"Seperti yang kuduga, kamu tidak suka itu ya?"

Di meja, ada masakan yang bisa langsung diketahui kalau dimasak dengan tomat.

Meskipun, sebagai seorang budak, Rossweise dibatasi untuk menghargai opini dari pemiliknya sebisa mungkin, itu juga berarti dia memiliki banyak kelonggaran. Dia tidak hanya patuh dan menjawab 'iya' atau 'tidak', tapi dia juga bisa mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

Ini dilakukan agar kompetensi Rossweise bisa membantuku. Meskipun aku menggunakan hipnotis, tidak ada jaminan kalau aksiku di masa depan bisa bebas dari kesalahan. Aku mengharapkan Rossweise untuk membantuku ketika hal itu terjadi.

Mungkin tomat ini adalah sesuatu yang dia pilih untuk menjaga kesehatanku.

Selanjutnya, masakannya mungkin dibuat dengan cara yang bisa menyembunyikan tidak hanya bentuknya, tapi tekstur dan kepahitannya. Menurutku dia menyadari bahwa aku tidak makan tomat saat makan kemarin.

Jika aku bilang kalau aku tidak menyukainya, Rossweise tidak akan membuat makanan ini lagi. Namun, apa aku abaikan saja pendapatnya?

Aku memakannya.

"Bagaimana….rasanya?"

"Lumayan."

"Begitu! Terima kasih banyak!"

Terhadap reaksiku yang seeangah-setengah, Rossweise membalasku dengan perasaan yang senang.

Jika aku menunjukkan kesetujuanku sedikit, ekspresi Rossweise akan cerah seolah-olah itu adalah kebahagiaan yang murni. Meskipun aku menaruh batasan kepadanya seperti seorang budak, kehalusan dari emosinya diluar ekspektasiku.

Sebagai peran pendukung, dia memang agak kompeten. Tapi-

"…"

"…"

Saat sarapan, aku memandangi tubuh Rossweise.

Rossweise mungkin menyadari tatapanku ini. Sementara pipinya memerah, dia bertingkah seolah-olah dia tidak sadar. Meski dia melihatiku dengan gemetar seperti dia sedang memastikan responku, tingkahnya masih jauh dari kata sempurna.

Pakaian yang dikenakan Rossweise saat ini hanyalah kaos yang menutupi pakaian dalamnya, pakaian yang meragukan bahkan saat dipakai pada malam hari. Mirip dengan dua hari belakangan, pakaian dalam yang dia pakai adalah pakaian lain yang nampaknya amat modis.

Dengan kata lain, dia sedang mengajakku. Sejak pagi tadi.

"…..hari ini, seperti yang direncanakan, aku akan menghipnotis murid."

"Iya, rencananya sudah disiapkan sesuai dengan yang diunstruksikan. Jangan khawatir."

Rossweise mengerti. Fakta bahwa, bila aku menyentuhkan tanganku ke murid hari ini, dia tidak akan dibutuhkan lagi selama seharian ini.

Itulah mengapa dia memberiku blowjob ketika aku masih tidur, dan mencoba memakai pakaian yang seksi untuk menarikku berhubungan seks dengannya.

Tentu saja, kita akan melakukannya atau tidak itu tergantung dari keinginnanku.

"Goshujin-sama …"

Mungkin karena aku bereaksi seperti yang dia duga, Rossweise menatapku dengan wajah yang penuh harap, dengan mata yang gelisah.

Dari perspektif yang berbeda, ini mungkin ekspresi kasih sayangnya. Aku juga akan menghargainya.

Namun, secara personal, setengah dariku merasa kesal. Ini terasa seperti aku dituntun oleh hawa nafsu.

"Taruh tanganmu ke dinding di sebelah sana dan tunjukkan pantatmu kepadaku."

"…-!? B-baik!"

Meletakkan sumpitku, aku memerintahkan Rossweise.

Dengan mata yang berkilau, Rossweise merasa panik dan mulai berjalan ke meja yang berbeda dengan langkah yang cepat.

"U-um…"

Meletakkan tangannya ke tembok, Rossweise memposisikan tubuhnya sehingga pinggangnya bisa mengarah kepadaku. Karena kaosnya hampir tidak menutup bagian bawah tubuhnya, kedua kaki dan pakaian dalamnya bisa terlihat. Karena tubuhnya dia condongkan ke depan, perutnya juga bisa terlihat.

Namun, aku masih belum memerintahkan apa yang harus dilakukan setelah ini.

"Apa yang harus saya…um."

"Bagaimana kamu menginginkannya? Cepat beritahu aku."

"Itu, um…mulai saat ini, saya…..tubuhku terasa sangat sakit. Meskipun ini belum sehari sejak kita bertemu, saat aku berpikir mengenai tidak bisa berkontak dengan tubuh Goshujin-sama, ini terasa menyakitkan."

"…"

"Kumohon. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin, jadi….mohon hadiahi aku! Aku menginginkannya! Kumohon masukkan ke dalam tubuhku! Kumohon perkosalah aku!"

Rossweise menutup matanya, dan menangis dengan hebat.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengira kalau dia akan sampai sejauh ini. Meskipun aku menggunakan hipnotis untuk mengubahnya menjadi budak, dia sampai memohon seperti ini sudah berada di luar ekspektasiku.

Aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan senyuman jahat yang terbentuk di mulutku.

"Baiklah."

"Ah…jadi!"

"[Berhenti]."

Aku mengaktifkan sugesti yang aku berikan kepadanya kemarin.

Berhenti. Hipnotis penghentian waktu.

"…"

Saat aku menyebutkan sugesti tadi, Rossweise terdiam. Dengan pantatnya yang mengarah kepadaku, tubuhnya tidak bergerak semili meterpun dari pose itu.

Berniat untuk melakukan sedikit eksperimen, aku mencoba melakukan pembekuan waktu. Pada akhirnya, aku mengucapkan sugestinya tanpa menggunakannya, tapi aku lupa untuk meghapusnya setelah itu.

Saat aku mengatakan berhenti, kesadaran Rossweise menganggap bahwa waktu telah berhenti. Karena ini hanyalah sebuah anggapan, waktunya masih berjlaan, dan bahkan matanya masih berkedip. Memberinya kesadaran bahwa dalam kondisi ini adalah kenyamanan, dia tidak akan bergerak sampai aku memberinya perintah untuk melakukannya.

Dan sekarang, apa yang akan terjadi adalah maksud sebenarnya dari Penghentian –Waktu.

Indranya juga dianggap sudah berhenti.

"….ayo lakukan."

Melepaskan celanaku, aku menunjukkan penisku kepada Rossweise.

Masih terdiam, Rossweise sama sekali tidak menunjukkan respon. Tentu saja, itu karena di kepalanya, waktu masih berhenti.

Namun, sensasi yang diterima tubuhnya masih bisa dia rasakan. Sementara kondisi pembekuan-waktunya. Sata membeku, tidak ada reaksi yang dia berikan.

"Tetapi, saat dia bergerak-"

Dengan kata lain, saat aku membatalkan Penghentian-Waktu, sudah aku perkirakan bahwa semua sensasi yang dia terima akan mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Rossweise dengan sekejap.

Ini adalah versi kebalikan dari fenomena dimana dunia akan melambat tepat sebelum manusia menemui kematiannya. Bisa dikatakan kalau Rossweise mengalami dunia yang bergerak dengan sangat lambat sehingga dia tidak bisa mengikuti apa yang sedang terjadi. Itu tertulis di Buku Hipnotis, tapi otak manusia, ketika dirusak langsung, bisa melebihi batasannya.

Aku menelan ludahku. Karena aku sangat menantikan melihat reaksinya ketika dia sadar, aku sudah tidak sabar. Rasanya mirip seperti anak yang akan membuka jack yang ada di dalam kotak.

"Pertama, aku akan menikmati diriku sendiri."

Aku mengeluarkan penisku yang sudah mengeras karena godaan Rossweise.

Pertama, aku menggesekkan penisku diantara pahanya Rossweise. Meskipun dia tidak menunjukkan reaksi, mirip seperti boneka, karena kondisi ini adalah sesuatu yang baru baginya, ini sangat merangsang.

"Awalnya, rencananya adalah aku akan menggunakan ini kepada gadis yang akan aku hipnotis selanjutnya, tapi….."

Setelah melepaskan kancing di kaos Rossweise, branya jatuh ke lantai. Aku memegang payudara Rossweise dengan kedua tanganku.

Lalu, tanpa ampun, aku meremasnya dengan kuat sampai-sampai akan meninggalkan bekas tangan. Meski elastisitasnya akan membuatnya kembali ke bentuk awal setelah aku melepaskan remasanku, sensasi dari aksiku akan masih ada di tubuh Rossweise. Secara terus menerus, aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk meremasnya.

Saat dia tersentuh olehku, kenikmatan dan euforianya akan meningkat. Pastinya, itu akan mulai berkumpul di tubuh Rossweise.

"Selajutnya."

Memundurkan tubuhku sedikit, aku tidak lagi menggesek tubuhnya dengan penisku.

Karena yang sebenarnya akan segera dimulai.

Menempatkan tanganku ke celana dalamnya yang masih belum dilepas, dengan perlahan aku menariknya kebawah. Menelanjangi tubuhnya yang tidak bergerak adalah sesuatu yang baru dan menggairahkan.

Dari celana dalamnya, cairan sudah menetes dan terlihat seperti benang.

Karena sensasi selama Pembekuan-Waktu masih belum terasa, itu artinya-

"Jangan bilang kalau dia sudah seperti ini sebelum kita memulainya? Dia memang mesum ya."

Nampaknya Rossweise mengharapkan sesuatu akan terjadi.

Ini hanyalah dugaan, tapi karena sudah dilepaskan dari belenggu yang disebut 'orang tua' dan 'keluarga', entusiasnya terhadap menjadi budakku semakin meningkat.

"Yang manapun itu, atau dia memang awalnya adalah gadis yang seperti ini."

Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan kemungkinan bahwa rasa frustasinya berubah menjadi hasrat seksual.

Karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dipersiapkan, aku melebarkan vagina basah Rossweise yang membuatnya terbuka lebar dengan satu tangan.

"Apapun itu, ini adalah hal yang bagus."

"…."

Penisku masuk. Tentu saja, Rossweise masih tidak menunjukkan reaksinya.

Seolah-olah aku menggunakannya sebagai budak seks, aku menjamah dada dan menusuk vaginanya dengan liar.

Selama tidak ada celana dalam, suara dari kulit yang saling bertabrakan menghasilkan suara yang menggema, karena aku memerkosa Rossweise yang terdiam untuk pertama kalinya.

Tanpa memperhatikannya, aku menusuknya sesuka hatiku.

Karena aku masih belum mengeluarkan semua kekuatanku karena kesabaranku tadi, aku sudah mencapai batasku.

"…"

Menusuknya lebih dalam daripada biasanya di tusukan terakhirku, aku mendorong penisku lebih dalam lagi seolah-olah aku menggali bagian dalam dari vaginanya.

Dengan sebuah *kedutan*, tubuh Rossweise gemetar sesuai dengan ejakulasiku. Bukan karena dia merasakannya, tapi karena itu sinkron dengan gerakanku, kekejangan yang seikit ditunjukkan Rossweise membuatku merasa penasaran kepada bagaimana reaksinya nantinya.

"Phew."

Mengeluarkan penisku, aku mengoleskannya ke pakaian dalam Rossweise yang baru saja dia kenakan hari ini.

"Kamu sebaiknya mencuci itu."

Meskipun aku sudah merasa puas, ini masih jauh dari selesai.

"Aku yakin aku meninggalkannya di sekitar sini…ketemu."

Aku mengeluarkan benda yang aku bawa dari rumah, mainan yang ada baterai, kabel pink, dengan ujung yang berbentuk bola. Ya, ini adalah rotor pink. Aku telah memilihnya dengan baik sehingga bendai ini anti air. Alasanku membelinya adalah rahasia perusahaan.

Setelah menyalakannya dan memastikan kalau ini berfungsi dengan baik-

"Aku memasukkan ini ya."

"….."

Di dalam vagina Rossweise, yang masih terdiam, aku memasukkannya.

Menaruh tombolnya ke punggung Rossweise yang diam, aku menekan tombol vibratornya ke pengaturan yang kuat dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan alat itu masih aktif.

Suara yang unik seperti *bzzz* bisa didengar dari vaginanya Rossweise.

Di dalam vaginanya, harusnya masih ada sperma yang tersisa. Itu pasti teraduk dengan baik.

"Sekarang, mari lanjutkan sarapannya."

Meninggalkan Rossweise dalam keadaan seperti itu, aku kembali ke meja untuk sarapan.

Lalu aku menyikat gigi dan membasuh wajahku sebelum memakai seragamku yang telah kubawa.

"Rossweise, jangan bilang kalau kamu membangunkanku terlalu pagi agar kita bisa melakukannya…"

Karena aku masih punya banyak waktu sebelum pergi ke sekolah meskipun aku sudah menghabiskan waktuku untuk menyiapkan diriku, aku memegang dada Rossweise dan memutar ujungnya dengan jariku.

Masih ada banyak waktu. Namun, ini pertama kalinya aku berangkat sekolah dari tempat ini. meskipun dekat, lebih baik aku pergi lebih awal.

Karena tidak ada orang luar yang bisa masuk ke gedung besar ini, dan sepertinya tidak ada murid dari sekolahku yang tinggal di sekitar daerah ini, selama aku tidak pergi bersama Rossweise, tidak ada kemungkinan bahwa seseorang akan mengetahui kami. Karena Rossweise adalah seorang konselor, dia tidak perlu untuk datang ke sekolah tepat waktu.

"Mungkin sekarang sudah waktunya untuk memaafkannya."

Setelah mengambil tasku, aku dengan kuat memegang kunci masuk di tanganku.

Yang tersisa hanyalah melepaskan Pembekuan-Waktu Rossweise. Ini menarik.

"Rossweise…Pembekuan-Waktu, lepaskan."

"…eh? Ah…Aarghaaaaaaah! Hya, haa, aahaah! Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Setelah dilepaskan dari kondisi pembekuan waktunya, ekspresi Rossweise menjadi kosong karena tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Namu, segera setelah dilepaskan, dia menggeliat seperti badai, kenikmatan yang terkumpul di dalam tubuhnya mulai menunjukkan taringnya. Saat punggungnya melengkung ke belakang, tubuhnya memproduksi orgasme yang berkali-kali. Dalam beberapa detik saja, gelombang kenikmatan yang besar mulai mengalir ke sekujur tubuh Rossweise.

Dia terlihat seperti sedang menerima sengatan listrik.

"Ah, hii…heya….."

Ketika tangan Rossweise, yang tadinya ditaruh di tembok, mulai lemas, tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai sambil terus mengalami klimaks. Dan rotor pinknya keluar dari lubang yang becek itu.

"Kalau gitu, aku berangkat."

Mematikan tombol rotornya, aku memberitahu Rossweise kalau aku mau berangkat.

"I-iya…"

Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika Rossweise menjawabnya, tapi dia mungkin akan baik-baik saja. Aku berhubungan seks dengannya seperti yang dia inginkan.

Dan seperti itulah, aku meninggalkan kamar apartemen sebelum menutup dan mengunci pintuya.

Pada pagi hari di hari yang sama, aku mendapatkan pesan dari Rossweise.

_**.**_

_**[Subyek: Persiapannya sudah selesai, Goshujin-sama! Terima kasih banyak atas pagi hari ini! Karena selalu peduli terhadapku, saya merasa sangat senang! Namun, aku masih belum sempat memberikanmu rasa terima kasihku, dan aku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.**_

_**Meskipun aku masih belum berpengalaman, kumohon mulai sekarang untuk mengurusku!**_

_**Seperti yang telah kami rencanakan, sepertinya dia akan mendapatkan bimbingan setelah jam sekolah!**_

_**Aku sangat menantikan untuk bertemu dengan Ghoshujin-sama lagi!]**_

.

"…Dia tidak punya harapan lagi."

Rossweise mungkin adalah gadis yang lebih kuat dari perkiraanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued !

.

.

_**Next Chapter : Arc-Pengenalan Akeno Himejima**_


End file.
